Dust mops, wet mops and push brooms have a problem in that it is desirable to change the mop head (or broom head) from time to time, but connections are typically either difficult to install/remove the head, or do not keep the head properly attached to the handle. For example, some mop heads utilize a series of wing nuts that are connected to a connecting portion of a handle, which often requires the user to have to handle the mop head in close visual range to attach or remove the head from the handle. Often the old mop head is dirty, dusty and/or wet, and it is not desirable to have to handle the mop head, or have it very close the user performing the removal/replacement.
In an attempt to reduce the handling, some types of mops have been constructed with a “wire” frame, as shown in FIG. 4, which is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/0029640 to Cassar. Here a mop head 416 has a wire 415 (pivot bar) onto which connector clamp 417 is pushed on, and the portion of the connector clamp that is pushed onto the wire 415 (pivot bar) is typically held in place by a pivot rod mechanism 417a that retains a spring loaded coil (not shown) in an attempt to keep the clamp retained to the wire 415 (pivot bar). An adapter portion 418 is connected to the connector 417 at a first end and then is concentrically shaped at a second end so as to be able to receive mop handle 420. This type of connection is complex and subject to wear and tear. Additionally, the spring and pivot rod, which are typically constructed of metal, are prone to rust out, particularly after repeated exposure to water and/or damp areas.
FIG. 5 shows another variation of a mop head connector 581 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,182 to Cassar, wherein a unitary elastomer dust mop attachment attaches to the wire (pivot bar 561) of a mop head. The clamp includes a recess cavity 560 and upper and lower clamps 550, 552, and the clamps pivot around the lateral axis and are spaced to provide an opening. This type of attachment permits the dust mop head to pivot or flex around an object, such as the leg of a chair, so as to prevent damage to the mop head. The clamp has a lever 571 that is used to move/flex the clamps to allow attachment or removal to the wire. Thus, this type of device does not provide a true hands free operation, and in the case where the lever strikes an object that is stationary, such as a chair or table leg, the compressive force against the lever will open the clamp and cause the attachment to slip off the wire, thus unintentionally disconnecting the mop head from the wire.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a clamping mechanism that does not include small parts such as coil or leaf springs and still provide tensioning that permits hands free operation. There is also a need to provide a clamping mechanism that may be constructed of a single type of polymer.